Terence
Terence was the leader of the bandits who robbed in Camelot and attacked Aulfric and Sophia in the forest when Arthur and Merlin were hunted. As it later turned out, Aulfric hired them and specially set up this attack on himself so that Arthur saved them and introduced them to Uther. Biography At some point in the past, Terence concluded a deal with Aulfric, according to which they had to commit a attack on him and Sophia in the forest at a time when Arthur was hunting somewhere nearby and could save them. For this Alfric promised to pay them well. Later, fulfilling the terms of the deal, Terence and his people attacked Aulfric and Sophia in the forest and, hearing their cries, Arthur went to rescue them. Running to the site of the attack, he shot an arrow from a crossbow and killing one of the bandits Terence. Two others with swords rushed to Arthur and between them a fight ensued. During the bout, one of the bandits attacked Arthur from behind and would probably have killed him if Merlin had not intervened and with help magic not had severed a thick branch from the tree and would not have overturned it to him, as a result of which that bandit died. While this fight was going on, Terence in shock stood aside and watched even without participating in it him. And when Arthur killed the last of his people and headed towards him, he was afraid to fight with him and ran away. Then, after an unfortunate attack, Terence sat in the woods near the fire at night, when Aulfric came to him with payment. However, Terence wanted compensation for the death of his people and demanded more. This angered Aulfric and he attacked him with the magic of his staff, than, probably, killed him. Later, Guards of Camelot searched for Terence, unaware that he was already dead. In was the time of this search that one of them almost hit with an arrow from a crossbow into Sofia. Personality Terence was a greedy and selfish man. He was ready to do anything to get as much money and, even, risk the lives of his friends, substituting they to Arthur during the played attack on Aulfric and Sophia. It seems that he did not think much about his friends, and cared only about his well-being, because during the battle with Arthur, he only stood aside and watched his friends die, not even trying to help them. However, later he cynically used their death, in order to get Aulfric more money as compensation, for which he paid with his life. He was also quite cowardly and fled without even trying to fight Arthur or take revenge on him for his people. Terence is also a good actor and was able to play pranks with his people a very plausible attack on Aulfric and Sophia and deceive Arthur and Merlin so that they did not even suspect that it she rigged. Abilities Being a bandit, he was trained with a sword skills, but because of his cowardly nature, the degree of his sword combat skills is unknown. However, he was capable to quick use his sword, noticing the danger or enemy, as it was when Aulfric approached him at night with payment. Following from this it can be assumed that and his combat skills were good, especially considering that he was the leader of the bandits. Terence also had a good reaction, as he instantly reacted, barely seeing Aulfric approaching and, in matter moments, got ready for a possible fight with him. Although it did not help him, since Aulfric was a sorcerer. Appearances ;Series 1 :The Gates of Avalon Trivia *Terence is in many respects similar to King Cenred, since they both enter concluded a deal with the sorcerers, both were betrayed by them and both perished from their hands. However, unlike Terence, who did not know that Aulfric the sorcerer, Cenred knew that Morgause was a witch. They also had similar personalities in terms of cowardice and greed. Gallery Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One episode appearance Category:Non-Magical Foes Category:Bandits Category:Attempted to kill Arthur Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 1 Enemies Category:Enemies of Camelot